The distance
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Why did you come then? Why did you come, chasing me like that...?" "I just don't want that smile of yours to leave you." Birthday fanfic for Dino! :D Oneshot ! Reviews please?


Another birthday fanfic for Dino! :D I've written 2, one .. Tragedy and one hms.  
Angst?  
Er.. I dont know about tis. xDDD !

Sorry for grammar mistakes!! T_T

And i thought Hibari was being very OOC at the last part D:  
Sorry.. T_T

Reviews pleasE? :D

-x-

He saw his father walking away.

So fast.

He didn't wait for him.

He ran.

He kept running.

The distance.

It's still so long.

Even if he try to reach his father,

Even if he called him,

It's still so long.

-x-

Dino sat up, rubbing his eyes.

It's that same old dream again.

Sighing softly,

He got up and walked in the bathroom.

Casting a glance over his shoulder to look at the little calender lying on the table, he continued walking.

The distance.

So long.

-x-

He heard the door opening.

"Kyoya, you're still sleeping? I-"

"What are you doing here?" It was a demand.

"I, ..."

Eyes still closed, he waited for the answer.

"I, I don't know."

He opened his eyes at that answer.

The Cavallone wasn't acting right.

"Kyoya," He walked across the room and sat on the couch.

Hibari still remained on the couch at the opposite direction of Dino,

"Let me stay here, alright?"

"No."

"Kyoya,"

"Leave before I bite you to death."

Dino sighed.

The distance.

So long.

-x-

Biting his bottom lip, he got up and walked back to the door,

"I'll be leaving then, sleep well, Kyoya."

Hibari closed his eyes, ignoring him.

Why does the Cavallone always calls him Kyoya?

They aren't really close, he thought.

Perhaps that's a lie.

Sitting up, he wasn't really in the mood to sleep anymore.

Walking to the desk, he pulled open the drawer.

His phone was inside, vibrating with the screen up with something.

Taking it out, he brightened the screen.

He ran.

The distance.

-x-

Dino was trying not to trip over his own feet,

Romario and the others were not with him over here,

Taking a walk alone was quite a difficult task for him.

He thought about all the distance.

Chuckling slightly,

He thought he was silly.

They weren't really close to begin with.

Hearing quick footsteps behind him,

He thought the way the person ran was familiar, he just could not remember it.

As he continued walking, he felt someone's hand around his, and pulled him, making him turn.

He widened his eyes.

He heard a soft 'thud'.

Hibari was grasping for air, he wasn't really good in all this.

His phone was lying on the ground,

Dino bent down to pick it up, Hibari tried to took it back, but he had already seen the content.

"Kyoya, you... You remembered my birthday?" Dino stared at him blankly.

"No." Hibari leaned on the tree, just a little away from Dino.

He laughed.

"Why did you come then? Why did you come, chasing me like that...?"

Hibari wasn't sure what to reply.

"I don't know."

Dino felt disappointed, but what else could he do?

Hibari didn't see a need to explain to him,

"I just don't want that smile of yours to leave you."

He looked away,

Fancy him talking like that,

How embarrassing.

Dino looked at his former student.

His cheeks were having a faint sign of blush.

"Kyoya... What else you wanted to say?" He knew Hibari had something else to say.

"Noth-"

"Tell me, please?" Dino walked to the Cloud Guardian.

Hibari was not sure how to start,

"Happy Birthday."

Dino's eyes looked at him surprisingly.

Hibari paused.

And ran.

-x-

"Kyoya!"

Dino saw Hibari running away.

"Kyoya! Wait for me..." Dino softened his volume.

He closed his eyes.

He was tired of being abandoned.

-x-

Opening his eyes slightly,

He saw Hibari standing still in some distance in front of him.

Hibari wasn't facing him,

He was getting all frustrated about all these.

He regretted immediately for running out to chase after him.

As he slowly moved his leg forward, he felt someone hugged him behind.

"Thank you,"

-x-

"Whatever, let me go before I bite you to death," Hibari struggled out of his embrace, before Dino pulled him close.

Hibari saw people around them, he minded the presence of all these herbivores.

Seemed that Dino understood.

"Last chance. I repeat, let me go befor-"

"Kyoya, everything doesn't matters now."

Dino lifted his chin up, still having his remaining arm around his waist, he pulled him more closer before kissing him softly.

The distance.

Does it even exist between them?

Distance, perhaps is just another reason for them to get closer.

The distance.

Is gone.

-x-

Even if the whole world does not waits for him and keep on going,

He was sure that someone will stop his steps and wait for him.

Even if he fall and took a lot of time to reach him,

That person will still wait.

That person will wait for him.

Hibari Kyoya.


End file.
